Trust & Betrayal
by Collective Memory
Summary: “I just want to go back…” the pink haired girl sobbed hysterically, the Rokudaime’s cerulean eyes looked sad “Sakura-chan…” strong arms embraced the sobbing girl, if only they could turn back time make himself love her again.
1. Chapter 1

Collective Memory here to present my Sakura/Naruto story, chapters I think also I said I would so here we go not at all tragic like "Sakura Petals" alright enjoy you may hate some characters…

Disclaimer- don't own Naruto if I did… let's not even go there

"Why…" Haruno Sakura sobbed silently to herself at the sight before her, Uchiha Sasuke was lying in his bed with no other than Hyuuga Hinata, neither one of them aware of her presence, too engulfed in other things to sense her. The purple haired girl withered in pleasure beneath the pink haired girl's husband gasping in ecstasy "Sasuke-sama!" Sakura covered her ears as if to deafen the noise, she couldn't take it anymore, in blind rage Sakura slammed her fist into the door shattering it to pieces, instantly the pair separated kunai drawn and ready, coal and lavender irises locked with furious green ones.

""How could you betray me?" her voice cracked, the Hyuuga heiress dropped the kunai and grasped the sheets to shield her bare body, Sasuke didn't even flitch. Hinata was engulfed in guilt "Sakura-chan I-I" after so long her voice stuttered and she erupted into tears "forgive me" Sakura looked at the woman in disgust, the pink haired medic locked eyes with the last Uchiha, who had hurt her the most "Sasuke-kun how could you?" her green eyes pleaded "Go home Sakura." The black haired boy replied impassively and bent down not bothering to cover his shame to embrace the weeping girl, it felt like a punch in the stomach, Sakura couldn't even breathe.

"S-Sasuke-kun" she choked out "I won't say it again Sakura Go Home." Sakura locked eyes with the sharingun, the tears crashed around her, she ran outside not knowing where to just running blindly in the rain it blending with her tears. "Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun had" memories of them laughing, loving and kissing ran through her head, the image of him and Hinata, his cruel eyes Sakura collapsed into a puddle and sobbed violently "Betrayed me" the pink haired medic trembled all alone in the cold relentless rain, suddenly the force of the heavens ceased, Sakura gazed up to cerulean "N-Naruto"

The whiskered man shielded her from the rain with his navy umbrella "That's Hokage-sama to you." Sakura hung her head shamefully "Forgive my rudeness Rokudaime-sama" a blonde eyebrow raised, he smiled sadly-Sasuke you fool, what have you done? Naruto took off his notorious orange Hokage robe that rivaled the Yondaime's and placed it over the shivering woman "Just kidding Sakura" he grinned foxily and ruffled her pink soaked hair dearly "Let's go Sakura, before you get sick." And held out a kind hand, the pink haired medic reached out to her former teammate shakily and got up only to fall back down, the Rokudaime scratched his wild head puzzled.

"Okay I know what to do" Naruto bent down with his arms out behind him "Climb on" Sakura hesitated but wrapped her pale arms around his neck "so warm" her mind wandered back to all the times she held Sasuke…"Sasuke-kun" the pink haired medic sobbed in Naruto's back the whole time, clinging on to him like her wet clothes, "It's okay, your safe with me." Sakura cried even harder, 20 minutes later they arrived at his home the grandest in the entire village.

He kicked open the door and laid her gently on his couch, "I'll make us some tea, take it easy" she nodded her head weakly and Naruto left out the door to the kitchen. 12 minutes after the whiskered man returned with two cups of hot tea "green tea with spice, If you don't like it tell me I'll make some more." Uncertain green irises looked at the man before her, Naruto had changed, his untamed blonde hair still spiked unnaturally up still but his bangs grew to his shoulder, his stature was thin but strong and he had tanned a little more, no longer the same trickster Naruto had aged gracefully and no longer joked as much, a kind seriousness leader is what he had become, but never losing his charm.

This man before her with the slit cerulean eyes, this was the Rokudaime Hokage. Naruto had fused with the Kyubi completely 5 years ago, gaining its synster strength along with it, also Naruto had inherited the remnants of his clan, its scrolls, secrets and its whole district, the proud legacy of his father the Yondaime Hokage his self, Namikaze Minato. If Sakura didn't know any better she would fall for the God serving tea before her. "It's been 3 years since we've spoken like this Naruto" the Rokudaime placed down his tea cup firmly "Hai, it has Sakura" the whiskered man folded his hands in his lap "What has he done to upset you like this?"

Haruno Sakura's eyes reflected sorrow "I don't want to talk about such things Naruto, please don't make me remember." Naruto sighed deeply "Sakura, I swore I'd leave you in his hands the moment he married you, I'm hokage now I wouldn't dare do something so ridiculous, like I said your safe with me, now what has Sasuke done to make you run blindly in the rain crying none the less?" a thick silence distanced them "Sakura-chan…" the pink haired woman whispered "Huh?" the blonde man was confused "call me Sakura-chan, like 3 years ago! I'd do anything just to go back to how it was!" she pleaded; Sakura got up and embraced him while trembling.

"I just want to go back…" the pink haired girl sobbed hysterically, the Rokudaime's cerulean eyes looked sad "Sakura-chan…" strong arms embraced the sobbing girl, if only they could turn back time make himself love her again. Naruto closed his eyes he could pretend even if only until she stopped crying. He held her until she fell asleep in his arms, he lied her down the gray tatami mat, making an oath to himself "Sasuke" Naruto growled he would kill him for making Sakura cry, no one deserved her tears not even him.

_To be continued _

I will update if you guys like it okay, plot twist next chapter review Please. I may make paring tell me who you think okay thank you-Collective Memory


	2. Chapter 2

Collective Memory once again presenting chapter 2 of Trust & Betrayal Yosh! Lol enjoy FYI- the Rookie 9 are all 23 in this fic Neji/Tenten/Lee-24 I hope you love it

Disclaimer- Don't own Naruto if I did well lets not start

Jade eyes fluttered open and the pink haired medic rose up slowly, she quickly scanned the room confused by her surroundings "Where am I?" suddenly a foxy face struck her thoughts like lightning "Naruto, that's right I'm at Naruto's house because…" cruel crimson eyes and betrayal resurfaced and her pain was reborn "Sasuke..." the tears fell from green irises and she wrapped her arms around her knees and trembled until she found the strength to get up. Sakura threw the covers off of her and walked to the bathroom slamming the door behind her, she stripped off her clothes turned the handle for the shower and deeply inhaled stepping into the shower slowly.

Sakura flinched at the freezing water touching her warm skin; she let the tears freely fall as the cold droplets trickled down her body reminding her she truly existed and this was no nightmare. After a good 20 minutes she turned off the shower and truly felt alive, pale fingers traced her reflection on the mirror, every blemish every curve- this was Uchiha Sakura, thought the lines on her face still remained they would fade only time would tell. Her reflection showed Sasuke behind her with his slender arms protectively around her neck sharingun cruel and alive, pink eyebrows narrowed her fist shot out stopping an inch from shattering the mirror satisfied she held her hands behind her back and walked out of the bathroom- a new person.

Sakura found a note stuck to a kunai at the bedroom door:

_Sakura-chan,_

_I apologize for leaving you alone, but Hokage duties have me by the throat, hehe I hope your feeling better, feel free to stop by later I'd like to catch up, foods on the table._

_Naruto_

_p.s- Tsunade oba-chan & Shizune-nee-chan are downstairs._

Sakura smiled sadly at the name of her former sensei and her mentor, they rarely spoke anymore since… she sighed deeply but looked determined "Alright Sakura-chan time to close the gap" and began to walk downstairs. Green eyes peered into the kitchen locking onto the back of the Godaime Hokage-sama herself Tsunade, her former sensei and idol. Fear consumed her courage so Sakura attempted to leave only to stop dead in her tracks "long time no see Sakura-chan…" her heart skipped a beat, she quickly turned around and bowed "Hai.Tsunade-sama" the blonde haired woman smiled yet her eyes were cold "Never thought I'd see you at Naruto-kun's house ever again… I refused to come but that brat needed me and unlike you, Sakura, I don't abandon my loved ones."

Jade eyes widened and reflected deep sorrow, those words unlocked an eternity worth of guilt in her heart, "Tsunade-sama please, all I wish is to bridge the gap that separates us I-"the pink haired medic was interrupted "You have no right." Sakura stopped bowing a pleaded "Naruto forgave me so why wont you, Tsunade-sama, Please!" Hazel eyes narrowed "Naruto may have forgiven you, but I never will!" Sakura bit her bottom lip to hinder the tears, glassy jade and furious hazel eyes met "Tsunade-sensei I had to leave, I swore on my heart I'd save him! I hate myself for abandoning Naruto and I'll never ever forgive myself but I had to, I had to!" Sakura collapsed to the wooden floor and sobbed "I loved him to much." The Godaime turned her back to girl she had once thought as a daughter.

"You broke his heart, Sakura; it took 3 years to pick up the pieces that you shattered without a second thought..." Tsunade clinched her fist "Anyone but him I wouldn't have cared but that boy, Never…" she took a deep breath "You betrayed my trust, I gave you 3 years to redeem yourself, Naruto's far too kind its trash like you that could take advantage and crush a fragile soul…" Sakura found her voice "Tsunade-sama! Your wrong, I've released the veil from my eyes, I've started over, Naruto has given me the life I've thrown away so why cant you see I'm trying?" she pleaded "Uchiha Sakura is dead to me." The pink haired medic gasped "Naruto doesn't need you anymore Sakura, I'm going up stairs with Shizune in Sora's room," Sakura filched at that name.

The Godaime walked strait past her former pupil "Naruto-kun has made a life for himself, only a fool wouldn't do the same." She left the shocked girl to tremble alone on the floor, Sakura felt nauseated, all the words Tsunade spoke were the truth she was the one who severed the bonds she had held so dear, now all that connected her and the woman she looked up to as a mother as but a memory. She got up for the second time again and walked out the door, neglecting the food Naruto had made her, Sakura knew if she looked at anything that had to do with Naruto, she would just break down. Gazing at the cerulean sky her heart clenched at the reminder at the color, pink bangs covered her eyes "What a beautiful day, I think I'll visit Ino-chan" and began the path to her best friend.

_Knock Knock _"Shikamaru get the door!" the shadow master closed his eyes tighter tuning out his wife's annoying voice, _knock knock knock _"DAMNIT Shikamaru get the door!" coal eyes snapped open "Che, How Troublesome" he stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked to the door to look at the face of no one other than Haruno- I mean Uchiha Sakura "hello Shikamaru, is Ino-chan here?" The lazy man slowly nodded his head this was a surprise he hadn't seen Sakura since the wedding… he rolled his eyes whatever, troublesome woman… "Hey Pineapple Head who's at the do-"The blonde's mouth fell open "Sakura-chan?" Shikamaru's eyes narrowed at the nickname but he would let this one slide, "I'll make some tea for you two" he kissed his wife on the cheek and walked to the kitchen.

"Hi Ino-chan" the pink haired medic smiled at her former rival, silently praying not to be shunned, the blonde girl's pale blue eyes watered then narrowed raising a palm and slapping her bestfriend in the face. Sakura was shocked but before anything she felt arms wrap around her and looked down to the sobbing girl in her chest "Ino-chan" she whispered "That's for never calling Billboard Brow!" that was Ino for _"I've missed you to death!"_ Sakura smiled gently "Shut up Ino- pig" _"Thank You"_ the blonde haired woman cried harder.

The pink haired medic helped her to her feet as they walked into Ino's house; they sat on the amazingly comfortable couch rebuilding the bridges she had burned down "here's the tea, blow on it Ino we don't want you being a clutz like last time…" Blonde eyebrows narrowed, before she could snap back "I'll be outside for a smoke, just call if you need me' the shadow master power walked to the porch out of sight "That man I swear…" the green eyed kunoichi smirked "Soo, Ino-chan, what's it like having Shikamaru as a manslave?" Ino giggled at that "Oh its funny, I wanted him to swear a maids outfit but he just glared at me." Both girls laughed at this "But it's not for me Sakura-chan it's for this little guy here" Ino placed a hand on her plump stomach "Congratulations Ino, I'm so happy for you!" her Green eyes lit up, the pregnant woman smiled "Thank you."

The blue eyed girl gazed at the door looking at the man on the other side "I really love that Pineapple head" Ino blushed and looked at her pink haired friend "Enough about me, Sakura-chan how about you…" Sakura was caught off guard "Huh?" the pregnant woman smirked mischievously "I've been dying to know, how'd you do it?" the pink haired medic was still confused "What do you mean?" blue eyes rolled "Uchiha Sasuke baka!" A sharp pain stabbed her heart "O-oh that? It's a long story Ino" the blonde kunoichi snorted "Spill it Sakura, you disappear for 3 years without a word to anyone and randomly come back engaged to the Uchiha, You owe me and I have ALL day." Sakura smiled slowly same pushy Ino, "but" she bit her lip at the memories of blood, crimson and heartache for 3 years she endured for the man he loved.

Sakura closed her eyes and bit her chap lip consumed by memory of the agonizing screams and the many encounters with death, saving Sauske's life on a whim "God there was so much blood to much blood Ino-chan" she started to tremble and hyperventilate "Later please Ino, later." Ino was worried for her dear friend "hey its okay Sakura-chan, we have the next 100 years I could wait that long you don't have to worry." The pregnant woman embraced her pink haired friend as she sobbed _"What have you made this poor girl endure, Sauske if you hurt her I'll skin you alive, baby and all…"_ Ino threatened, Shikamaru peered inside not meaning to eavesdrop but they were loud "severe symptoms of Trauma…Sakura-chan your far to troublesome…but ignoring is no option" he lit another cigarette and inhaled. All 3 unaware of the Crimson eyes watching them…

_Meanwhile, Namikaze Estate a few hours later_

_A sound of a door opening _"Naruto-kun I'm home." The dark haired woman attempted to yell in the mansion hoping to reach the ears of her husband. Strong tan arms snuck behind her tiny waist and twirled her in the air "Eeep!" the tall man set her down and ruffled her hair "Welcome Home Hina-chan!!" the lavender eyed woman blushed at her disheveled appearance and her nickname, the pale woman bowed "Thank you Rokudaime-sama" The cerulean eyed man chuckled "Hinata-chan you don't have to call me that, I'm your husband silly, what you only see me as Hokage I see how things are Hinata…"

Lavender eyes widened "N-no of course not Naruto-kun I didn't mean to eh- forgive me…" she bowed her head in shame, the Rokudaime Hokage smiled sweetly and embraced his beloved wife "I'm just joking Hina-chan, I know you were just being polite." The Hyuuga heiress smiled and held him back sweetly, "How was your mission? Successful I'm glad." The dark haired woman's face fell "I-It went well Naruto-kun sorry I took so long, how is he?" he separated form his wife and kissed her on the lips and smiled at her blush "I had Oba-chan and Shizune-nechan look after him today, he's sleeping right now." Naruto took Hinata's hand as they walked up stairs to that room, blue and lavender eyes peeked inside and Hinata couldn't help but smile from the depths of her heart guilty washed away.

Hinata walked gracefully to their pride, her and Naruto's reason "He's beautiful" the dark haired girl placed a hand on his tiny forehead revealing innocent bright curelean eyes, instantly waking up. Naruto took the baby from his crib gently lifting him in the air playfully "he takes after his father." The Rokudaime laughed "yup and he's gonna grow up as handsome as his daddy, yes you are!" he nuzzled his nose the baby giggled and Hinata smiled stroking his dark hair lovingly. This was Uzumaki Sora, Naruto & Hinata's 4 month old son.

_To be continued_

Don't Hate Me! Yes GIANT plot twist but I'll make it beautiful I swear its still Naruto/Sakura and I shall reveal much more information next chapter review!!!!!! I love you all, thank you hope I didn't break any hearts…-Collective Memory


	3. Chapter 3

Collective Memory after a VERY long hiatus Sigh blame a Homework, Vacation pure laziness procrastination and no inspiration damn but that's not a good excuse well after enough waiting I proudly present Chapter 3 of T&B thank u all for waiting enjoy

Disclaimer- Don't own Naruto if I did a new chapter would come out like once a month with my procrastination sigh

Streams of sunlight pierced through the open shutters painting the room a hue of gold to Haruno Sakura's dismay.

The young woman groaned in annoyance shifting from side to side provocatively with no avail, jade irises creaked open only to slam back down, the light hurt.

"Sakura!" the pink haired girl cringed "Its half past 10 time to get up!" the medic grabbed the pillow over her face, twisting her body in the purple cotton veil and just lied there motionless attempting to go back asleep.

Ino's eyebrow twitched in annoyance and snatched the pillow and blanket best friend and smirking while Sakura withered in the daylight and franticly searched for the stolen warmth.

"What are you some kind of vampire?" the pink haired girl rose slowly and glared daggers that promised death at the evil creature that forced her to start the day, the pregnant woman gulped nervously "She's Sasuke's wife alright…"

Ino cleared her throat "Rokudaime-sama asked about you" instantly the evil glare subsided and all thoughts about killing her best friend were forgotten like an abandoned child, green eyes blinked innocently "Naruto?"

Ino continued "He wants you to stop by and see him today" Sakura blinked again processing her words and nodding slowly, a pale eyebrow rose "As in 12" the medic looked lost, "Get the hell offa my couch!"

Sakura bolted up in the air, the pregnant woman smiled the showers on your left billboard brow" Sakura yawned and walked toward the direction toward the shower "Thank you Ino-pig."

The pale blonde haired woman waited until she heard the shower start and exhaled a held breath and wobbled down stairs toward the kitchen "What was your reasoning for lying to Sakura?"

Ino stopped frozen in her tracks and locked eyes with her husband, the shadow master himself "I know something is wrong with her and Sasuke and I think she needs to talk to Naruto, if there's anyone who can figure out what's wrong its him." The pregnant woman smiled sadly "Besides, they need to catch up, 3 years seemed like an eternity and we all know Naruto took it the hardest."

Shikamaru embraced his wife dearly "Though its troublesome don't worry about it Ino you don't need anymore stress on this little guy here" the pony tailed man sighed "I'll watch over things, I'm here to carry the weight so you don't have to" Ino laughed gently

"I love you pineapple head" the shadow master kissed her forehead tenderly.

"Naruto wants to see me." Sakura just laid in the bathtub deep in thought "It's a miracle that he still even wants to look at me" she bit her lip her lip "more like a curse…" a sharp pain like a kunai her heart as she winced in pain and silently panicked "It couldn't be that could it? The Naruto I know wouldn't dare"

A cruel voice invaded her thoughts "You don't know this Naruto" the whiskered boy now man invaded her mind "That's right Naruto has a family now…" Sakura felt sick, unconsciously she sank deeper and deeper into the hot water until it reached the bridge of her nose.

An ocean wave of guilt washed over her heart drowning out all joy, the pink haired girl wanted to die "I'm so sorry Naruto" the suppressed memories flung back at her relentlessly: those golden days when she only knew how to smile, green irises watered "So truly sorry…"

_Meanwhile_

"It's a beautiful day ne Sauke-kun?" Hinata smiled while gazing at the open window, allowing a warm Spring breeze to dance into the room. The purple haired woman inhaled gently and let the light kiss her face and laughed gently when the wind tickled her naked body, she was answered in silence so Hinata turned around "Do you like spring Sasuke?" she asked sweetly, the last Uchiha's face looked bothered but in a split second it was gone.

A certain pink haired girl invaded his thoughts coal eyes darkened "No" a monotone voice replied, Sasuke turned around on the other side of the bed facing the door "Close the curtain" he demanded, the lavender eyed woman frowned but it wasn't like she was expecting anything more and did what she was told, stalking her way back to bed in the cold darkness.

_The Nara Residence_

"Promise?" the pink haired medic laughed gently "Hai, until then Ino-pig" the pregnant woman smiled sincerely and retreated back inside "If you're late I'll kick your ass!"

Sakura waved not daring to look behind her.

She heard the door close then whipped the tears from her emerald eyes, she had actually retied the bonds she had severed with Ino and it made her so truly happy Ino had actually given her a second chance that what Sakura admired about her loudmouthed best friend her strength being pregnant couldn't even handicap her.

"Oye Sakura" the door creaked open and Sakura turned around to face Shikamaru, the green eyed woman smiled a little too sweetly, "Why hello Shikamaru." The pineapple headed man shrugged "You don't have to fake a smile with me Sakura" instantly her face fell and the facade crumbled revealing an unhappy girl with eyes of glass he grimaced.

Cotton candy bangs covered her bright eyes "Genius isn't just a title, Kohana's greatest

Mind lives up to his reputation." Shikamaru laid a warm hand on her shrugged shoulder "I'm not going to ask what conflict is going on with you and Sasuke but whatever it is I can tell it's not just going to go away over night stop running away also I want you to cancel your plans of telling Ino everything she's under enough stress as it would be even more troublesome if she knew such a harsh truth."

Sakura bit her lip "But your reappearance has made Ino as happy as I've seen her since our wedding night" Shikamaru lit a cigarette "as long as you stay in Kohana I'll look after you." He returned his hand back to his pocket, the pink haired girl truly smiled in what seemed like forever at the man before her and bowed "Thank you Shikamaru" the shadow master rolled his eyes "Whatever, you know what to do, don't let him down." Before she could reply the door shut in her face but Sakura still smiled "I won't…"

Sakura looked to the evanescent sky and her eyes trembled at the vast blueness and a certain whiskered man entered her mind "I'm going to finally do something right" the medic inhaled deeply "Naruto… here I come." She turned around and headed toward the direction of the Hokage monuments, her eyes blazing with resolve.

_Knock Knock_ soft snoring halted and a mess of sunshine shot up "Rokudaime-sama, someone's here to see you sir." The ocean eyed dobe blinked lazily and groaned "Who is it?" he slurred "Naruto?" the Hokage gasped "Sakura-chan?!" instantly Naruto whipped the fresh drool from his tan chin and slapped his cheeks, clearing his throat "Come in please!" Cerulean met Emerald and they both met each other with smiles "Hi Sakura this is ugh unexpected" he grinned foxily, Sakura blinked "Huh" Naruto stuttered "No-no I didn't mean to say it like that I'm glad you came."

"So you mean you didn't ask for me?" the golden haired Hokage scratched his head "I don't remember this…" Sakura smiled _"Thank you Ino-pig."_ The pink haired woman giggled softly "No its fine I wanted to catch up Naruto" the Rokudaime couldn't help but blush "Really? Me too I just didn't know if you wanted to." Sakura flinched at his unintentional hurtful words, Naruto didn't notice so she forced a smile _"Was this truly how he saw her now…" _he laughed nervously "I didn't think you wanted anything to do with me, Sakura-chan… but I'm glad like always I'm wrong." The pink haired woman grimaced _"It should be the other way around Naruto…" _

"_It has to be now" _Sakura inhaled a sharp breath "Look Naruto we need to talk!" she blurted out, the whiskered man blinked, perplexed for the 2nd time today"Huh?" he hated repeating himself "Bout what, Sakura-chan?" the pink haired medic locked eyes with her ex teammate and exhaled a held breath "About what happened between us 3 years ago." Naruto's world came crashing down.

_To Be Continued_

Cliffie ouch a tad harsh I apologize. I really hope I didn't disappoint anyone but I really tried Thank u very much-Collective Memory


End file.
